Las oficiales
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico de pronto es perseguida a manos de dos temibles oficiales que darán con ella sin importar las consecuencias... ¿Logrará librarse? ¿Terminará sucumbiendo?


En la casa Yazawa estaban todas las musas hablando acerca de algo desgraciado y bastante común entre las nueve integrantes ya la pobre Umi comentaba como había sido profanada por enésima vez a manos de Kotori, con ella estaban Eli y Nico consolando a su amiga aunque también entre ellas ya que el trío era el más violable, es decir sus novias les hacían toda clase de maldades sobretodo el BDSM hasta el fisting incluido.

-¿En serio Kotori te hizo sexo scat?- Comentó la rusa aterrada por la horrible experiencia de su kouhai

-¡Oh no Eli! ¡No me lo recuerdes!- La arquera se horrorizó con tan sólo recordar ese horrible trauma cuando Kotori inclinó su trasero y… (Si tan visto 2 girls 1 cup, ya deberían saberlo)

En eso se escuchó un sonido de timbre

-Están tocando la puerta

-No hay problema, yo abro- Hanayo se dispuso a atender a la entrada, abrió la puerta pero se quedó pasmada mientras veía a dos chicas, la primera era bajita de unos 1,50, cabello largo azul, ojos verdes, un lunar en su ojo izquierdo, físicamente loli (Más bajita que Nico-chan) pero sobretodo resaltaba su estilo algo moe pero decente.

La segunda era una pelirrosa corta, ojos azules profundos como demoniacos, era más alta que la primera de unos 1,55, cuerpo de adolescente decente, posiblemente 14 años de edad y su apariencia era de una posible delincuente. Ambas chicas portaban un chaleco blanco con rayas en forma de V inversa en sus manga, portaban bandanas de Naruto y portaban katanas… Eran miembros del Shinsengumi.

La castaña algo sorprendida preguntó a las dos oficiales

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Mucho gusto- La peliazul como la pelirrosa sacaron sus identificaciones- Izumi Konata

-Mizusawa Matsuri

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando las dos oficiales entraron en casa de la loli mientras uno de los hermanitos se fue avisar a su hermana sin saber que la aparición de las dos oficiales daría un pequeño giro pero no llegando a los 360.

-Venimos a arrestar a Nico Yazawa- Ahora el ambiente quedó en silencio mientras quedaron grabadas las palabras de la oficial Konata.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- La castaña estaba estupefacta ante las palabras de la oficial

-Por cometer hurto en una tienda de cosméticos- Argumentó la otaku policía

En eso salieron Eli y Nozomi donde divisaron a la oficial de cabello rosa, después de todo la joven mencionada era una conocida en el apartamento donde vivía la pareja del jardín de cristal.

-Oye, Matsuri, ¿Tú que haces vestida de Shinsengumi?

La matona de ojos azules y única e indiscutible villana de Citrus respondió con una mirada seria

-Yo vine para arrestar a la enana, así que…- En eso ambas policías desenvainaron sus katanas, Matsuri arremetió un katanazo (De madera) contra Nozomi mientras exclamaba

-¡QUITATE BALLENA!

La pelimorada fue sostenida de su amada mientras las dos oficiales en medio de su búsqueda emprendieron golpes hacia las cuatro chicas restantes sobretodo Honoka y Rin que terminaron tiradas en suelo llorando de dolor aparte de una paliza bien dada hacia ambas.

-¡Nya! ¡Qué dolor!

Las dos oficiales buscaron desesperadamente por los pasillos y cuartos de la casa Yazawa mientras los tres pequeños hermanitos eran testigos de la destrucción impuesta por Konata y Matsuri hasta que se dieron cuenta que de las musas estaban siete… Nico había huido con ayuda de alguien (Obviamente ya sabemos quién es).

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- La otaku ojiverde estaba enfadada- ¿Dónde está esa criminal?

El pequeño Cotaro señaló con el dedo dando al patio

-Al parecer el enano dice que fue por la entrada trasera- Dijo Matsuri analizando al pequeño

-¡No te vas a escapar, maldita delincuente!- Ambas shinsengumi corrieron pero Matsuri aprovechó para darle a los pequeños unas revistas hentai, unos cuantos yenes y unos dulces.

-¡Oigan espérenme!- Gritó Honoka mientras trataba de correr pero cojeaba debido a los golpes

-¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de mí-nya!- Ahora Rin corría hasta que las cuatro dieron con el patio mientras eran testigos de que una bicicleta había hecho pedazos unas cercas para luego irse en toda velocidad hacia la ciudad

-¡Nooo! ¡Vuelve aquí idol de mierda!- Exclamó furiosa Konata viendo que la loli y su elfa cómplice huían a cien por mil en su bici

-¡Nya! ¡Huyó con Maki-chan!

-Y aparte engañó a sus hermanitos con cosas porno

-De hecho esa fui yo- Aclaró Matsuri mientras sacaba unos walkie talkie- Llamaré a los refuerzos

Mientras tanto Nico conducía a toda velocidad su bicicleta mientras trataba enfundar un bate de beisbol mientras golpeaba a algunos shinsengumi , se las ingeniaban engañando y aprovechando varios atajos por todo el vecindario mientras una tropa de oficiales las perseguían sin descanso.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Un shinsengumi sacó su walkie tolkie mientras avisaba a sus nakamas- ¡Respondan! ¡Respondan! ¡Tenemos un 10-15!

-(10-15… Vamos a ver… Problemas por disturbio civil)

-(Creo que tendremos que enseñarle una lección a esas mocosas)

-(Si, como aquella vez en Ikedaya, ¡Ja ja ja!)

-(¡Cierra la boca, Harada)

-¡Llamando a todo el Shinsen! ¡Boca floja en la 7!... Ya saben que hacer

-(¡10-4!)

-(¡HAI!)

En menos de nada un convoy de bicicletas montadas por los Shinsengumi llegó a dar cacería a las dos tsunderes que trataban de escabullirse, uno de los perseguidores dio un golpe de katana hacia el móvil pero sin llegar a herir a las ocupantes pero otro shinsen que estaba al lado dio un puntapié que tampoco dio efecto.

-Nico-chan, los shinsen nos están rodeando

-¡Mierda, tratan de matarnos!- La loli hizo un puchero-¡Mou! ¡¿Por qué todo lo que hago termina así?!

En ese instante un Shinsen saltó en frente de la idol para darle un golpe por suerte la tsundere usó un gas pimienta para enviarlo a la lona, otro shinsen blandió su espada pero esta terminó partiéndose y el oficial cayó rodando a lo loco.

-Creo que los perdimos, Maki-chan

-¡Frena, Nico-chan!

De pronto frente a las perseguidas estaban otro comboy shinsengumi liderado por Konata y Matsuri, la otaku ojiverde miraba con determinación y lucha en su rostro

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Miró a su compañera- Mat-chan, creo que será un duelo como de película

-Tendremos que darle pelea si es preciso hacerlo- Recalcó la pelirrosa mientras blandía su katana, ambos bandos estaban en silencio mientras se quedaban inmóviles de un bando a otro, mirándose fijamente, durante unos segundos que parecieran eternos.

Hasta que… La loli tuvo que echarse para atrás para evitar todos los comboys que partieron las filas para dar cacería a la delincuente y a su elfa. No contaban que dicho suceso era transmitido en televisión, un helicóptero arriba lo grababa todo.

Mientras tanto en la Tele, un comentarista narraba lo siguiente

-"Hola espectadores, acá estamos en una persecución policiaca por parte de Shinsengumi pero…- En eso la cámara graba cuando Nico era perseguida por unas seis bicicletas pero se le ocurre la brillante idea de ir hacia adelante, de hecho su plan era confundir lo más posible a los Shinsen.

-"Más que una persecución de película veo una corrida de toros ya que la delincuente pareciera que está toreando a los componentes del Shinsen que por cierto no pueden hacer nada ya que la acompañante les está dando una paliza"- La cámara graba cuando Maki a punta de puntapiés y golpes de espada como estilo callejero tumba una bicicleta con dos shinsen a bordo y siguen hacia adelante pero se voltean para lanzarse al frente.

Siguieron así hasta una vez más voltearse pero yendo repetidas ocasiones en círculos como si pretendieran provocar a los oficiales, unas dos bicis del Shinsen fueron a darle pelea entre ellos Konata y Matsuri que blandieron sus armas para darse de putizas contra el par de tsunderes.

Pero ambas oficiales fueron enviadas fuera de la lona pero no se rindieron, querían darse más rounds hasta que una de las dos bicis cayera a tierra. El narrador queda estupefacto ya que era como verse una pelea de transito pero a lo samurái

-"La chica de la bicicleta rosa es identificada como Yazawa Nico, alias Nico Nii- En eso se muestra un pequeño cuadro de la foto estudiantil de la mencionada- La acompañante es identificada como Nishikino Maki alias Tomate-chan y las oficiales quienes están dando pelea con Izumi Konata y Mizusawa Matsuri- Se muestran las fotos de las mencionadas

Mientras tanto en la batalla…

Momentos antes…

Nico-chan cantaba una ranchera romántica cuando de pronto Konata salta con ferocidad hacia ella, la otaku peliazul alistó sus puños con tal de hacer la justicia, pero no cualquier justicia, era la justicia de un Shinsengumi… Y también algo de justicia otaku

-¡Ríndete de una vez, Yazawa!

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Nunca me voy a rendir!... ¡Aparte no soy una ladrona!

-¡Si, claro!

La peliazul contra la pelinegra se dieron puñetazos limpios mientras ésta última trataba de manejar su bici e intentar salirse de la situación, hasta que de pronto la idol aprovechó para estrangular con el brazo apretando bastante fuerte el cuello de la ojiverde la cual trataba de liberarse pero era evidente que la idol era muy fuerte que ella (Ya era hora).

-¡Suéltame bastarda!

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver cómo te retuerces maldita otaku!- Apretaba más el cuello de la peliazul la cual sentía como si una cadena le apretaba el cuello a lo cual sólo decía entrecortadamente

-K-k… Kagamin…

De pronto se le prendió el bombillo cuando aprovechó el encestarle con su codo derecho varios golpes sobre el estómago de Nico la cual sentía como perdía el aire ante cada golpe. Bastaron casi 20 codazos para liberarse pero no conforme con ello ambas se echaron puño y patada a lo Dragón Ball.

Obviamente la ganadora entre el forcejeo evidentemente era la otaku la cual no descansaba hasta hacer quedar a Nico como un adefesio puño tras puño

-Te vas… A ir… Al diablo… Rufían- Seguía con más series de golpes, una más intensa y cruel que la anterior hasta convertirse en una lluvia abominable sobre la cara de la ojicarmín

-Toma… Para que… Se entretenga…

Mientras tanto en la bici de Matsuri, la matona y la tsundere se daban a puño limpio aunque a simple vista pareciera un Catfight pero se volvió intenso ya que ambas demostraron tener habilidades para el boxeo pero al igual que la contienda anterior, obviamente la shinsengumi ojiazul se llevaría la victoria

-¡No me molestes maldita delincuente!- Vociferó la tsundere en medio del forcejeo digno de boxeadores de primera

-¡Pues no me voy a dejar ganar por una pobre imbécil como tú!

Ahora la gresca se volvió a lo Dragon Ball con puños y patadas a lo loco, cosa que desgraciadamente Maki demostró ser un fiasco ya que no contaba que Matsuri dominara la batalla y de qué manera. Mientras los shinsengumis restantes rodeaban lo mejor que pudieran la escena mientras daban sus porras a sus senpais que se las tenían muy difícil pero la batalla la tenían ganada.

-"Parecen que los policías lograron de una manera que… No tengo palabras para decirlo pero los Shinsengumi… Esos son una grandísima hostia, eso lo que les falta a este país… Cojones"- El comentarista desde el helicóptero estaba más que emocionado al ver tan épica persecución que terminó en una epopeya samurái fusionada a lo Dragon Ball.

Mientras tanto ambas oficiales junto a unos Shinsen armaron un cartel que decían lo siguiente

"Kagamín, ¡Hazme un hijo!"

"Taniguchi-sempai, prepare your anus… Anal esta noche, sin condón".

Mientras que a las afueras de un establecimiento una tsundere de coletas moradas sonreía mientras veía a su pequeña heroína y una castaña de buen cuerpo como una versión anime de una supermodelo miraba con terror a la pelirrosa sobre todo cuando veía la palabra ANAL… Se maldecía a sí misma por ser la novia de una enana demente como Matsuri.

(…)

Finalmente Nico estaba en una camilla de hospital mientras estaba rodeada de sus amigas como de sus familiares, su novia estaba a un lado mientras revisaba la maquina por la que su loli trataba de vivir contra la muerte.

-¿Pero que de…? ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo en el hospital Nishikino?

La tsundere estaba contenta e iba a abrazar a su elfa pero la dicha no duró nada ya que apareció la oficial pelirrosa de ojos azules la cual estaba vestida de civil, audífonos sobre el cuello, chaqueta que le daba una apariencia criminal pero usaba una bermuda deportiva y unos tenis blancos y posiblemente baratos.

La mencionada Mizusawa venía acompañada de su sensual elfa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes junto a su envidiable cuerpo de diosa sexy mientras mantenía una distancia de su hembra castigadora.

-Simple mi estimada enana- Sonreía burlonamente- Te chocaste con la pared de un rascacielos y terminaste aquí

-¿Eso o es que tú y tus amigotes me golpearon?-La loli estaba molesta aunque admitía que esa enana otaku sabía pelear y bastante bien por cierto

-Tal vez si, tal vez no

-Oye, Matsuri, ¿Y tú también deberías estar herida?- Preguntó Maki con algo de molestia

-¿Por qué… soy la leche?- De pronto señaló un paquete de semillas del ermitaño, una caja de pastilas F, sus bermudas como alardeara que la tenía grande y señaló a la pobre Harumin mientras con una mano hacía el agujero y con los dedos de la otra pues hacía ese jueguito del mete y saca por lo cual ya con eso daba por comprobado que la pelirrosa era la activa de su relación.

-Además estuviste en coma por una semana- Recalcó

Todas las musas suspiraron en alivio, en eso Eli concluyó

-Bueno, al menos todo terminó, ¿No lo creen chicas?

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio dando a concluir que ya todo volvió a la normalidad…

Pero…

-Ya que despertaste- Matsuri esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras preparaba unas esposas, dando a entender que eso definitivamente era el punto final a ese rollo

-Nico Yazawa, estás detenida por hurto calificado…

No pasaron dos segundos cuando la idol ladeó la vista, echó su rostro contra la almohada y sacó la lengua mientras que de pronto la máquina que medía su pulso cayó a 0 junto con el famoso beep largo dando a entender que colgó los tenis y se fue a mejor vida.

La reacción de sus destrozadas amigas no se hizo esperar…

-¡No jodas, Nico! ¡¿En serio?!


End file.
